


Everything Here Bites

by Stariceling



Category: Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouichi does not appreciate being bitten... At least not most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Here Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, comment-fic that I completely forgot I wrote! Found this lumped in the same file as a prompt fic I still need to finish. Oops. I can't believe I forgot this one when I love the mental images that go with it. It needed to be written so bad I wrote it on the tag for my gloves because I had no other paper. *laughs*

Nothing had managed to sucker-punch Kyouichi in a long time, and he did not take it gracefully. Of course, it probably didn’t help that this was not a mere punch but a bite from a dead thing that hadn’t managed to stay quietly dead. Tatsuma had been the one doing the punching, knocking the poor corpse back so that it released Kyouichi’s arm, but the damage was done.

Bite wounds were nasty, dirty things by nature. Kyouichi had seen the odd fight bite fester into a deadly infection, and getting one from some shambling dead could only be worse, but he had refused to go to the others. Misato would fret and fuss and call a doctor for him. Worse, she would take it as a sign that they really should all be working together and would probably get herself killed for the trouble. Kyouichi would deal with it himself. Or, since he was having a hard time cleaning the wound one-handed, he would submit to the one person who already knew about it.

Kyouichi hissed through his teeth in anger as much as pain while Tatsuma scrubbed at the wound above his wrist. He was a good friend, relentless in spite of Kyouichi’s obvious discomfort. He wouldn’t waste time on annoying reprimands or spare any of the trivial pain when being less than thorough might lead to later infection. Kyouichi wasn’t angry at him at all, but he was still angry.

“The next thing that bites me,” Kyouichi started, but as soon as he had snarled out those words, Tatsuma had lifted his hand and snagged one finger delicately between his teeth. He looked Kyouichi in the eye as he did it, as if there was any question that the gesture was deliberate, a silent caution for his temper. For a long minute they stared each other down. They always seemed to communicate better when left to the unsaid, the physical.

“Yes?” Tatsuma finally asked, releasing his finger.

Kyouichi didn’t answer in words. He grabbed Tatsuma by the front of his hoodie and hauled him forward until their mouths collided in a rough kiss. Tatsuma had been snacking again. He tasted faintly of strawberries. Kyouichi took a long second just to kiss him hard before he backed off. He caught Tatsuma’s lower lip between his teeth for an instant, biting down no more roughly than Tatsuma had done to him.

“I’ll bite them back,” Kyouichi finished.


End file.
